


Time Goes By

by eduolian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 50周年的脑洞 Doctor(12TH) / Master和第四季之后的无关





	Time Goes By

Time Goes By  
看完50周年的脑洞 Doctor(12TH) / Master 题目拿歌名随便打的.文不对题渣短不要在意...

Master和其他的时间领主一起回到了Gallifrey。炮火声就在最高会议室外的上空连续不断的作响。一切都在混乱中朝着某个既定的时刻急速前行。Master还保持着一手向前释放能量的姿势对着离他两步之遥的Rassilon做出攻击。不过这反击也快到头了。  
直到某一个时刻。他们又被照进了一道白光里。  
Master在心里喊道：又来？不过这次光线却很快散去，Rassilon愤怒的脸也停止了扭曲。他嚷嚷时喷出的口水凝固在空气中。同一时刻里，衰老的脸、嘈杂的声音、难闻的气味、燃烧的炮火还有流动在空气的时间都停止了。这不是时之锁产生的效果。Master很快意识到这点。  
Doctor会撒谎。Doctor会撒谎！  
Master在脑袋里狂笑着。Gallifrey冻结在一个瞬间，迷失在另外一个宇宙。他还剩下不到百分之五能量的身体因此而暂时得救了。但他手中释放的能量也消失了而他动弹不得。Master对着Rassilon的脸干瞪眼。要他一直保持这个姿势到另外可能到永远？FUCK！Master在心里骂了一句。他死也不会数着Rassilon头发的根数来打发时间同时等着某个家伙来拯救这一切。  
FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK!!!FUCK!!!!  
Master在心里不知道骂了多少句。似乎是冥冥之中有人和他一同在咒骂这该死的境况。这些充满了强大力量的“FUCK”超越了时间与空间引发了奇迹——Master挪动了脚步，他突然可以动了。他握住了拳头在准备去搞清楚原因之前先揍一顿Rasslion。拳头正要落在Rassilon的脸上时停住了，好似被看不见的屏障阻挡。Rassilon虽然不能动，但眼神充满了庆幸。时间在其他的时间领主身上放慢了非常多倍，慢到几乎停止。只有Master身上的时间不在这里。  
在这Gallifrey永不陨落的画里，Master成了唯一可以正常行动的时间领主。狂揍Rasslion一顿的计划失败。他开始着手计划着从这里出去。最高会议室办公桌的上空还漂浮着地球的图案和Rasslion用于投掷连接的镜面。Rasslion这个混蛋就是在这里把白点星发向地球，把四节拍发送到裂缝。Master转头又瞪了一眼Rasslion已经用眼神杀死了他一遍又一遍。瞪完了以后他在会议室里转悠。Master发现不仅Rasslion被某种屏障阻隔，这里所有的东西都不能触碰。他仿佛置身于一个全息的图像里，看得见摸不着。  
可这样一直下去实在太无聊了，Master倍感痛苦。他跑出了会议室，跑到了楼外。天空还是红色，被袭击的建筑依然面目全非，快死的人保持着躺在地上等死的姿势，惊恐的面容里的恐惧丝毫没有减少。只是这所有都停住了。  
现在别说打仗了，半个敌人都看不到。

多么不可思议，这是也绝妙的注意。Doctor甚至骗过了他自己。

或许和之前和地球的连接还没有完全断绝，所以他能自由活动。Doctor应该会发现这一点。但考虑到Doctor的智商，Master决定先逛了一逛久别的母星再做行动。他像个游客一样观察周围，欣赏一下这些同胞们的身体做出的奇形怪状的姿势。他们像是被凝固的铜像，却因为眼神还活着而栩栩如生。Master看腻了那些神态之后尝试着放松一下心情，感受一下回归故乡的喜悦。走了很久后他撇撇嘴，他还是感受不到回到家乡时应该有的心情。他继续走着，时间在他身上变得诡异，似乎是缓慢的，似乎又是急速的。他在城市之间穿梭，有一两次他差点撞上炮火散发的浓烟里，然后被弹了回来。这些如油画一般的烟雾到处都是，几乎遮盖了视野。这里曾是战火最为集中的地方，断壁上还有断裂的字迹。Master蹲在地上研究了一下那些字迹——NO MORE.  
Master看了半天，还是不明白Doctor为何要在Gallifrey上写地球人的语言。他想到Doctor，然后嘲笑了一番。接着他站了起来，起身的瞬间听到有人在叫他名字。不是“Master”而是他真正的名字。周围的事物化为光线迅速退去。Master感到一阵眩晕，转眼间他发现自己还站在最高会议室，眼前是最高会议室的办公桌。圆镜在半空中播放着旋转的虚空，旁边的参数界面上的数值也开始跳动起来。  
“Master？”一个男人的声音从里面传了出来。低沉苍老但毅然的声音。不是Master听过的声音。但他没有陌生感。Master盯着那个漩涡说:“你重生了。”  
“我刚刚重生。”对方说。  
“我对于你还没有死在地球上感到意外。”。  
“……这次差点就死了，Master，刚刚重生发现衣服上都是血.”  
“这关我什么事！”Master抬高了音量。  
“当然和你有关。我脱了旧衣服，现在还光着不知道穿什么好。光溜溜的。”  
“你穿什么关我什么事！？”Master很想拿什么扔过去。  
那边沉默了几秒。  
“我刚刚才找到了Gallifrey的坐标。master，就在我重生之前。”那头的声音忽然降低了。Master的双手撑在桌上低了低头说：“我并不知道Gallifrey的位置。Doctor，这里的一切都冻结了，还是拜你所赐.”  
“并不是完全冻结，你身上和一部分的时间和这里联系着。”  
“哪里？”Master抬起头问。  
“我这里，”Doctor顿了顿说，“我可以靠这个做三角测量。”  
“Gallifrey并不在原来的宇宙。Doctor，就算你做计算也要需要很长的时间。”  
“我知道。所以你必须想着我，Master.”那头的声音明亮了许多。Master却皱了皱眉问：“什么？”  
“你必须 想 着 我，Master.”Doctor重复了一遍，这次他说得很缓慢而沉重。更像是情意绵长的情话。“你越想着我信号就越稳定。我刚才发现说到我的裸体的时候你的信号变强了百分之……”  
“别在那里自恋了！”Master吼了起来打断了Doctor的话。  
“不是我自恋，不久前第一个信号就来自你。不过，你是看到什么想我了？”Doctor不急不缓地问。  
“看到你写的蠢得要死的字！！”Master脱口而出，话一出口立刻就后悔了。  
“Master……”Doctor的声音带着笑意。Master听得出来，他几乎都能感受到Doctor嘴角的笑容。他恨不得把Rasslion搬起来从上空漂浮的镜面扔过去。  
“我很高兴。Master，你还在，Gallifrey还在。”  
“这不一定能成功，Doctor.”Master泼了他一盆冷水说：“我身上的时间在流逝。我们之间的连接不稳固。在你找到Gallifrey之前……”

**“Gallifrey Falls No More.”Doctor说，“我很快就会找到你。Master. 相信我，思念我。你能帮我。而我这次能拯救你。”**

然后是长久的沉默，屋内恢复了平静。永不停歇的四节拍敲打着Master，那只是Master的心跳声。他望着圆镜中心那片旋转的空间觉得没有理由再拒绝。他坐在桌边上说：“描述一下你这次重生的样子，Doctor.”  
“比你上次见到我时要老，”Doctor笑了笑， **“不过，你会喜欢的……”**

 

END


End file.
